Using the quantitative histochemical techniques of Lowry and Passonneau, we plan to study the metabolic changes of different cortical layers and different micro-regions of the brain during generalized seizures. We also plan to measure the changes in energy reserves, glycogen, glucose and glycolytic intemediates in separate layers of cortex in regions of focal epilepsy. Concurrent histological examinations and measurements of Na-K-AlPase as well as blood brain barrier permeability will indicate whether changes in these variables procede or follow energy depletion in the tissue. Similar studies will be performed on neonatal animals to determine if differences in cerebral energy state during neonatal seizures explains some of the selective vulnerability to seizures of this age group. Using autoradiography techniques of Kennedy and Sokoloff, we will begin mapping of penicillin focus seizures and begin investigations of this in rats, cats andmonkeys during the next year. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Collins, R.C. and Plum, F.: Metabolic Study of Focal Penicillin Epilepsy in the Rat: Abstract. Society for Neuroscience, New York City. 1975. Collins, R.C. and Plum, F.: Metabolic Study of Focal Penicillin Epilepsy in the Rat: Interictal lctal Transition. Abstract. American Epilepsy Society, 1975.